


Horcrux Making

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism (Mentioned), Gen, Horror, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Horcrux making is nasty work.





	Horcrux Making

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 26 prompt: cadaver
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Snj20tW.jpg)

Tom looked at the body of Hepzibah Smith with disgust. He knew this part was necessary to create his Horcruxes, he just didn't particularly like it. There were two ways to make a horcrux and he wasn't going to cannibalise part of the body because that would leave evidence. The evidence left behind by molesting the cadaver was easier to clean up. Nothing was removed.

He frowned and closed his eyes. It wasn't that she was overweight, though that didn't particularly help. He knew the problem was his own. He wasn't like his Knights. Not Randolph, with his relationship with Calanthe, not Frederick and his need to mount everything. Even when he had propositioned Calanthe it wasn't out of desire, no that had been about learning something in a way that protected him. The few times he'd coerced Priscilla into it, he'd had to drink a potion first.

The only time that he'd risen to the occasion without a potion had been the first time he made a horcrux. The overwhelming power he'd felt as he had cast the Killing Curse at Warren, that blubbering Ravenclaw. He'd been high on the power of controlling life and death and he'd felt the swell and pleasure his body was meant to have. He'd had no trouble finishing the process of making a horcrux then, sinking himself into her body like she was made for him.

He opened his eyes and let his gaze return to Hepzibah. She had responded well to his advances, seemed interested that a young, devilishly handsome young man such as himself had come calling so often. He sighed as he felt the potion working. He removed only the clothes of hers that were blocking what he needed and cast a spell to ease his way.

He needed to work quickly before she cooled too much.


End file.
